


Gun Alley

by Ludovica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Ass to Mouth, Edge Play, Enforcer Kylo, Face-Fucking, Gun Kink, M/M, Object Penetration, Police Captain Hux, Rough Sex, SO many unnecessary swear words because I like them, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: Mob enforcer Kylo has an... arrangement with corrupt Police Captain Hux.The rules are clear, but if Hux broke them, Kylo wouldn‘t know until it was too late.But to Kylo, the risk is definitely worth the reward.





	Gun Alley

The alley stank of piss and rotting garbage. Kylo took a long drag of his cigarette and then exhaled, trying to replace the reek around him with the familiar, comforting aroma of nicotine. The burning end of his cigarette was the only light in the alleyway. If he looked up into the chasm between the run-down apartment buildings on either side of the alley, he could see a few dimly lit windows, and on either side of the alley the weak, stuttering glow of the street lamps made a valiant attempt to find its way in, but in the very middle, where he was standing looking down one side, his back to the other, his shoulder against the dirty brownstone, it was completely dark except for that one tiny little light at the end of his cigarette.

He took another drag and watched the tiny light become brighter; but just when he wanted to exhale again, something hard pushed against the back of his head.

Kylo grinned, and let the smoke out through his nose. “Captain,” he said in lieu of a greeting. Of course he knew who the gun pushing against his skull belonged to. There was only one person in this whole fucked up city that could sneak up on him. He still marvelled how easy it had been to train his brain into completely ignoring this specific step pattern., but the rush of adrenaline and dopamine it got out of it definitely hadn’t hurt that process.

“Put your hands up where I can see them, Ren.” His voice still sounded so young, despite the years he had on Kylo, and still, the authority in it made his knees turn soft.

He put the cigarette between his lips and held up his hands. Immediately they were yanked back, and cold metal bit into his wrists; too tight, as always.

“Turn around,” Captain Hux said, and Kylo followed the order slowly, deliberately. He knew that Hux had a thing for his body, for how large it was, how unwieldy it looked to anybody who had never seen Kylo in action.

He could hardly make out the silhouette of Hux’s head, but the cold of his gun’s barrel against his forehead was more clear a message than he would likely have been able to read in his face.

“Get on your knees,” Hux said, and even though a part of Kylo balked at the thought of all the dirt that would be sticking to his leather pants, he still slowly folded one leg, then the other, until he was kneeling right in front of the Captain, his face just at the right height.

The gun was still pushing against his forehead. Just that little detail made Kylo’s breath come out more laboured than it had been just a moment before; he knew that Hux took out the bullets before they played, that was part of the rules, but if Hux wanted to break the rules, Kylo would learn of it far too late. Just because they worked for the same Don - Hux in secret, Kylo quite openly - didn’t mean that he trusted Hux. And yet, that risk, that possibility of disaster, got his cock hard like nothing else.

Without moving the gun an inch, the Captain reached for Kylo’s cigarette. He lifted it to his face and took a long drag. In the red light, Kylo caught just a glimpse of his face, pale and cruel and beautiful, and of his crisp, pristine uniform. The white of his shirt was so bright that he could make out the two bars on his lapels, and the crowned shield on his chest caught the light and reflected it in a flash of gold.

Hux slowly exhaled the smoke in the direction of Kylo’s face. He was too far up for the brunt of the cloud to reach him, but the fog still found its way to Kylo’s nose, and he greedily inhaled the air that had just come out of the Captain’s lungs.

“Doesn’t a dirtbag like you have any place else to be at night than some dirty alleyway?” the Captain asked as he let the business end of his gun travel over Kylo’s forehead to his temple. He took another, smaller drag of the cigarette, then he threw it to the side, where it joined dozens of other cigarette butts.

“Doesn’t look like it, does it, Captain?” Kylo asked, as brazenly as if he didn’t have a - potentially loaded - gun pushing against his head.

“No, it really doesn’t…” Hux mused, then he reached down with the hand that had just held the cigarette and opened his belt, then the button of his uniform pants, then the zipper. Even though Kylo could hardly make out the motions of his hand, he knew the noises every one of those actions made, and it made his mouth water.

Then the smell of his cock hit him - sweaty and musky after a day of police work - and his mouth fell open as if by itself. But instead of shoving it in right away, Hux slapped his cock against Kylo’s cheeks first, once, twice, three times, until Kylo began to blindly hunt for it with his lips and tongue.

He let out a happy groan when Hux finally pushed his half-hard cock as deep into Kylo’s mouth as it would go.

“Such a hungry slut,” Hux whispered. His hand was now in his hair, holding Kylo so close that his nose was buried in his silky, red pubic hair.

“Don’t forget… If I feel the slightest bit of teeth…”

A metallic clicking noise ripped through the silence of the alley as Hux cocked the gun, and a torrent of heat so intense that he nearly came right then and there flashed through Kylo’s body.

His tongue was already draped over his lower row of teeth; he opened his mouth just a little wider to wrap his upper lip over his upper teeth as well. He made sure to collect as much spit as he could while Hux was still holding his head still. The Captain was very much a creature of habit; this game always went the same way. It always surprised Kylo a little that he wasn’t sick of it yet, but no, every time they did this it felt even better than last time.

The hand in his hair was just the first thing he couldn’t get enough of. He didn’t know how Hux did it, but no other guy he had slept with could even remotely compare to the completely merciless, cruel way he gripped the hair at the top of his head and pulled him towards his cock. Kylo had tried to imitate it when he was jerking off, but nope, not a chance, it never felt even half as good as the real thing.

The next thing was the way the gun pushed into his temple so much harder just when Hux pushed his cock into his mouth. Kylo felt it was some kind of a balance thing, but he really couldn’t be sure; he just knew that the bite of the muzzle and the taste of Hux sweaty cock on his tongue always came at the same time, and he cherished both of them far more than he would ever have let on.

Hux was one of those controlling fuckers who really, really liked face-fucking; not just moving forward and backwards in their partner’s mouths, but who just pounded into their throat, taking pleasure in knowing just how little shits they gave for whether or not the hole they were fucking was happy. Kylo had once had to break the hips of a piece of shit john who’d seriously ripped the gullet of one of their Don’s girl’s with that kind of shit, and then had refused to pay for the surgery. But that girl had been a tiny little thing. Kylo was massive everywhere, from his feet to his cock to his head, and Hux might have been reasonably well-endowed, but he wasn’t big enough to actually damage any part of Kylo with his cock.

That was what the gun was for.

But he sure did fuck his mouth like he wanted to push his tip right through Kylo’s head and out the other side. Kylo couldn’t get enough of that feeling, really, that painful slap of the Captain’s zipper against his face with every thrust, the fact that he literally didn’t have any chance to pull back because Hux had pulled him forward on his hair so far that, with his hands cuffed behind his back, he was basically at Hux’ mercy if he didn’t want to face-plant right into the filthy floor. The bitter taste of precum hit the back of his tongue, and then Hux pulled him in so hard that the zipper bit his lips and cheek painfully and just stayed inside of his mouth for a few moments, his cock deep enough in his throat that Kylo wouldn’t even have had a chance to catch a breath if he wasn’t currently being smothered in Hux’ uniform pants.

Hux gave a last, hard thrust, which felt more like the pelvis-equivalent of a head-butt than like face-fucking, and pulled out of Kylo’s mouth.

“Up,” he gasped, pulling Kylo’s hair back enough that he could actually keep his balance on his own again. His heavy breathing filled the alley, and the gun that was still pressed against his temple was shaking ever so slightly. Kylo smirked as he stood up; he really wished he could see Hux’s face right now. The one seriously shit thing about their arrangement was that he never saw Hux’s sex face, and what with the Captain’s skin being the loveliest shade of fucking translucent, he was absolutely sure that his face was redder than his hair right now.

The gun vanished from his temple only to push painfully into the spot just above his collarbone. “Turn,” came a still breathy command. Kylo did as he was told and turned to face the brick wall; he stepped close enough that he could put his face and chest against the wall for leverage, then he pushed out his ass and waited.

He never had to wait for long once Hux had gained some steam. He always looked so fucking stoic in the daylight, or lamplight, or any actual light really, as if he was a glacier that would only move by his own will and at his own pace, but once his dick was hard that whole metaphor still worked really fucking well because Kylo often felt as if he was being pulled under by the force of an avalanche.

Cold air on his naked ass-cheeks and junk and the feeling of his pants bunching around his knees was still one of the hottest things for Kylo; but the feeling of cold air on his exposed hole when Hux pulled his cheeks apart, with the grip of the gun - warm from the sweaty hand that had been holding it - pushing into his flesh because this was one of the few things Hux actually wanted to use both of his hands for - that was even better than just the mere thrill of exhibitionism.

In the silence of the alley, the hitch in Hux’s breath when he pushed his thumb against Kylo’s opening seemed to be as loud as the lid of a trash can clashing to the ground. Kylo arched his back and closed his eyes, waiting for just a moment before Hux, beautifully consistent bastard that he was, pushed the muzzle of his gun against his lubed-up hole. It went in just an inch, and even though Kylo was seriously proud of the fact that he could put pretty much everything up his butt if he put his mind to it, it still hurt like fuck. Guns might have looked phallic, but they definitely weren’t Designed for His or Her Pleasure. It didn’t help that Hux was a fucking asshole about it and just rammed it in, of course.

But honestly, if Hux hadn’t been an asshole, there was no way Kylo would be in this situation. And he liked being in this situation enough to let him shove a metal cylinder up his ass before they actually started fucking.

It wasn’t much more pleasant to have that thing pulled out of him than it had been to have it pushed in, but Kylo still sighed in relief when it was gone. Of course he knew what came next - the only reason he’d bothered to get flavoured lube, because he still nearly puked when he had to swallow the flavourless shit. He opened his lips obediently as the muzzle of the gun was pushed into the corner of his mouth and then farther in, until it weighed heavily on his tongue. Strawberry-flavoured lube, ass, and steel. Yum. Though really, he’d had much worse.

Hux pushed into Kylo with the exact amount of ceremony Kylo liked - none. When they’d started meeting like this, they’d done plug and play for a while, but since Kylo had embraced his inner size-queen since then and didn’t even own a single dildo that wasn’t at least an inch longer than Hux’s cock, he had soon started to just lube up and call it a day. Not too much lube, either, just enough to prevent stupid stuff from happening. He still liked to have it burn a little.

And Hux definitely knew how to make it burn.

The gun was yanking at the side of Kylo’s mouth, making him feel like a bridled pony while Hux went to town on his ass. The Captain’s second hand was gripping Kylo’s arm to give him a little more leverage, and the way he pushed his fingertips into his triceps was nearly enough to set Kylo off.

Hux fucked him the exact way Kylo loved being fucked; as if he was one of those plastic pillow things with the anatomically correct hole in them. Plastic didn’t come, and neither did he when Hux worked his hole, but he really couldn’t care less. If he had just wanted to get fucked to his climax by a hot red-head, he knew several guys who he’d get that from way easier. Kylo genuinely didn’t care if he came during his encounters with Hux. What was an orgasm to the gut-wrenching terror of feeling a gun push against the roof of your mouth? Or even to the serious threat that very soon, he’d lose a couple of teeth because Hux wouldn’t be able to keep his gun hand still enough while he pounded into his ass? Hard, cold metal could be dangerous in more than one way, after all.

Hux came in his ass with a strangled sound that made Kylo itch like crazy to see his O-face. He pulled out immediately, as if he couldn’t stand the thought of staying inside of Kylo for one moment longer than absolutely necessary to get his rocks off. He opened his handcuffs with an efficiency that always astounded Kylo - because seriously, he’d just come and he was only using one hand and he still didn’t miss a fucking beat - then he pulled the gun out of his mouth and hit his cheekbone with it, hard enough to seriously fucking hurt.

“Get on your knees and clean my cock,” Hux said, his breath so laboured as if he’d just run a half marathon.

Kylo left his arms on his back as he turned around and fell to his knees because it was hotter that way. What definitely wasn’t hot was the fact that his pants had slipped down far enough that he could now feel the filth of the alley on his bare knees, but fuck, he could live with that. Just as he could live with the mouthful of strawberry and ass flavoured lube and come he got as he sucked Hux back into his mouth until he was squeaky clean.

Once he was done, Hux tucked his cock back into his pants. This was the end of their play, usually, so when Hux didn’t turn around and leave the alley, but instead rummaged through his pockets - if Kylo interpreted the noises correctly - he knew that something was up. Kylo could feel the hairs on the nape of his neck standing up when a small orange flame appeared, dousing Hux’s face into its light for a moment as he lit a cigarette. There was something in the way he was looking at Kylo that seemed nearly demonic.

He put the pack of cigarettes and the lighter away, but he could still see the glint of Hux’s eyes in the tiny glimmering flame of his cigarette. Hux came closer, and then Kylo could feel a boot pressing against his cock. He let out a low groan; just because he didn’t expect to come during these little meetings didn’t mean that his cock hadn’t been rock hard since Hux had cocked his gun.

There was a smirk on Hux’s face, hardly visible, but it still nearly made Kylo piss himself. Then the Captain held the gun between his body and Kylo’s face, the muzzle aiming to the end of the alley. A low click, and the magazine fell out. Then Hux’ hand was on the top of his gun, and he pulled back in a quick motion -

And a bullet tumbled out of the now empty magazine well.

The gun had been hot the entire time.

Kylo’s brain shorted; his hips stuttered forward, humping Hux’s boot once, and then he came so hard that his vision blacked out for a moment.

Hux put the magazine back into his weapon, then he wiped his soiled boot on Kylo’s shirt. Then he dropped his cigarette just so that the dying red glow illuminated the small, shining bullet lying between Kylo’s knees.

“Keep it,” Hux said, then he turned around and left the alley.


End file.
